My Light In The Dark
by smartelic14
Summary: Aimee returns to Mystic Falls hoping to reconnect with her best friend, Elena Gilbert. Instead, she connects to her boyfriend's brother. Klaus, a vampire/werewolf hybrid who has only a shred of humanity left, has dark motives concerning Aimee, and when the youngest Mikaelson brother becomes involved, Aimee is pulled into a dark place against her will. Who will pull her out?
1. Damon Is No Different

Aimee never really relished the thought of life after death. She always figured she would be reincarnated into something else. More often than not though, she thought about what it would be like to never die at all. Of course, that would never be possible…or so she thought until Elena introduced her to her friends…and, unfortunately, her enemies.

Elena Gilbert and Aimee Erna have been best friends since Kindergarten, living in Mystic Falls, and their  
moms were best friends in high school. Last year Aimee moved to New York because her parents got a  
divorce. Their moms lost touch, but they never did.

Anytime they talked, Elena would tell her a bit about her new boyfriend Stefan. He sounded like a really  
nice guy.

As soon as Aimee turned eighteen, she finally moved back to Mystic Falls and found her best friend. She  
still lived in the same house and her brother Jeremy still had a crush on her. It was cute, but she looked  
at him like a little brother.

"You have to meet Stefan, Aimee." She said excitedly. "He's such a sweetheart." They were hanging  
out in her living-room with the radio on. Bonnie and Caroline were there too. "I'm gonna text him and  
tell him to come over." She whipped out her phone and started texting.

"Ooh! Tell him to bring Damon!" Caroline exclaimed. Aimee never really liked Caroline. She just hung  
out with her because she and Elena were friends. She was too…ditzy, blonde, annoying…yeah, those  
sound about right. She was one of those people you wanna tape their mouth shut and lock in the  
basement just to get some peace and quiet. Not to mention she never knows how to keep a secret like a  
good friend should.

"How about not?" Elena said sarcastically.

"Who's Damon?" Aimee asked.

"Stefan's brother. He's an asshole. You don't wanna meet him."

"You never told me he had a brother."

"Not worth mentioning, trust me. He's a total dick."

"He's not that bad." Caroline tried to take up for him.

"No, he's nice…when he wants something…and once he gets it, he'll just walk all over you and you'll be  
nothing but a toy for him."

"Wow…sounds like a lot of guys I've dated. Is he hot at least?"

"He is the epitome of sexy." Caroline said. Now, Aimee may not like her, but she does have great taste in  
men.

"Oh my God Caroline. You really need to get off of him. He's bad news, and I think Stefan knows him a  
lot better than we do." Bonnie just sat there quietly listening to the conversation. Finally, the doorbell  
rang and Caroline stopped talking. Elena answered the door and introduced Aimee to Stefan. He was  
pretty cute. And apparently, Damon is the hot brother. She started wondering what he looked like.

"Aimee wants to meet Damon." Elena told Stefan.

"Yeah…I don't think that's such a great idea."

"He's really that bad?" Aimee asked.

"Not just that," Stefan explained, "If he finds you attractive, which there's no doubt in my mind that he  
won't, he'll just keep bothering you and bothering you until you give in to his 'charm'."

"Okay, now I've got to meet him. You're making him sound so exciting and mysterious."

"You're crazy. But you do handle the bad boys pretty well. Maybe she could be good for Damon? Keep  
him in line." Bonnie suggested.

"Yeah because Damon really likes to stay in line." Caroline stated. She only said that because she didn't  
want Aimee to have him.

"Absolutely not." Elena said.

"Oh, come on Elena. I bet he couldn't even handle a girl like me. You know I can't back down from a

challenge."

"Okay, if you really think so. How about I call him right now and tell him to come over?" Stefan asked.

"Sure. It's up to Elena though. It is her house." Aimee looked at Elena with pleading eyes. She was  
thinking really hard about it.

"Aimee, I'm telling you right now, he's not like other guys. I just want you to be careful okay? I don't  
wanna see you get hurt."

"I can handle it Elena, I swear. I won't get hurt. Scout's honor." Aimee grinned innocently.

"Alright." She turned to Stefan and he pulled out his phone.

"Hey, come to Elena's; it's kind of important. I'll tell you when you get here alright?" He hung up and  
looked at Elena. "Why does he have to be so difficult all the time?"

"Because he's Damon. I'm gonna get something to drink. You guys want anything?" Elena asked.

"Sure." She went to the kitchen with Stefan, probably to make out in private, while Aimee pondered  
what Damon might look like. Bonnie and Caroline were having their own conversation.

"I gotta go guys; I have to be somewhere." Caroline said suddenly after she got a text message.

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow at school." Bonnie said as Caroline flung her blonde hair over her shoulder  
and briskly walked out the door. Bonnie looked at Aimee. "Glad she's gone?" Aimee shifted her eyes a  
bit on purpose.

"Of course not! Yes! She was driving me crazy!" Stefan chuckled.

"Well, that's one thing you and Damon have in common. But at least you're kinda nice to her."

"She knows I don't like her. That's why she sticks around. We have a mutual dislike for each other, but  
we get along for Elena."

"That's nice of you." At that moment Elena came back in, set everyone's drinks down, and sat by  
Stefan.

"Yeah, you could be like Damon and tell her she's a useless waste of space." Bonnie interjected.

"Did he really say that to her?" Aimee asked Stefan. He nodded.

"Yep."

"That's a little harsh."

"A little? Come on, Aimee. You can't stand her, but you would never say anything like that…would  
you?" Elena asked.

"Not unless she did something stupid to really piss me off. Seriously though, I wouldn't be that bad."  
Suddenly, the door opened and a man, who Aimee assumed to be Damon, just waltzes in like he owns  
the place. His appearance did stump her a little bit. The man was fine! Caroline was right, he was sexy.  
He was tall, dark hair, dark clothes, and the sexiest blue eyes Aimee had ever seen. He looked at Stefan  
then Elena.

"Jeez, Damon, don't you knock?" Elena asked sarcastically.

"No need. I've been invited. What's the big emergency, Stefan? What was so important, you had to  
interrupt my depressed consumption of alcohol?"

"My friend Aimee is in town. I wanted you to meet her, but since you'd rather drink yourself into a  
stupor, I'm sure she is no longer interested." Damon looked at Aimee, opened his mouth, closed it, and  
opened it again. Then he gave her a sideways smirk.

"I apologize Aimee. If I had known Stefan was talking about such a lovely lady, I wouldn't have been  
such an ass at our first meeting." He looked at Aimee expectantly, possibly waiting on her to give in to  
that sorry-ass apology. Not today, Buddy.

"Oh, it's quite alright Damon. After all, being an alcoholic is way more important than a social life." Aimee  
said sarcastically. "You're gonna have to try harder than that to change my opinion, now that you've  
pretty much ruined it." He scoffed, and the apologetic Damon quickly vanished back into the asshole  
Damon.

"Hate to burst your cute little bubble, Sweetie, but I really don't give a damn what your opinion of me is."

"Oh, you will, but by then it'll be too late, and I've already made it clear to myself that you're not worth  
the trouble. Then again, Stefan and Elena know you better than I do. See you later, Damon, or not."  
Aimee walked out the house, immediately texting Elena to tell her what she was doing, and to come to  
her house when they were gone. When she got there, the questions started firing. "I told you, I know  
how to handle myself around guys. Damon is no different." Little did she know at the time, she was  
soon to find out just how different he and Stefan were.


	2. A Vampire? Ha! Don't Make Me Laugh

The next few months were sort of normal…except Damon would not leave her alone. She was tempted  
to just give in so he would stop hounding her. Well, Stefan did warn her he would do this, and did she  
listen? No, of course she didn't. Aimee also started seeing a different side of Damon too. He could be  
sweet when he wanted to be. She started being nicer to him, but once she did that, he took it as a sign  
to try a little harder. Eventually, she did give in and they became sort of friends, but with very strict  
limitations. Sometimes he was a bit overprotective, especially when she was around guys. It got kind of  
smothery. At the moment, she was waiting on Elena to call her and tell her when she was ready when  
the doorbell rang. When she answered it, there was a man standing there. He was maybe in his late  
twenties, with blonde curly hair, blue eyes, a little bit of stubble, and the most perfect lips she had ever  
seen on a man.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you miss, but, my car has broken down and so has my phone; I was wondering  
if I could use yours." Wow, a sexy British accent too.

"Well, you're just having all kinds of bad luck aren't you?" Aimee said and he nodded. "Come on in."  
She let him in the house and let him use her phone real quick.

"Thank you miss…"

"Oh, Aimee."

"Miss Aimee." He kissed her hand. "I'm Nik. Well, I have to get going. I have someone meeting me at my car. It was very lovely to meet you. I hope we see each other again soon." After he left Elena called her and said she was ready and to meet her at the grill in twenty minutes, so she did but all she could think about was this Nik guy. He was hot, but there was something strange about him that Aimee couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I just don't know what to do, Aimee. What would you do?" Elena asked me when they met up and the grill, but before she could say anything, Damon interrupted them.

"Elena…Oh, hey Aimee, I didn't know you'd be here." He said, flashing Aimee that signature sideways  
smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Hello Damon."

"Yeah, because you totally didn't hear me tell her to meet me at the grill, you spying little bastard.  
Haven't you been around long enough to realize that it's rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations?"  
Elena glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Ouch…that really hurt my feelings, Elena…" Damon said with mock sadness. "Why are you always so  
mean to me?"

"You'll have to excuse her Damon. She doesn't know how to talk to men."

"Does that mean you know how to talk to a man?"

"Hmm…well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Come on Elena." Aimee grabbed  
Elena's hand and they left Damon at the bar speechless.

"Wow, I've never seen Damon have nothing to say. That was awesome. Oh, and I do know how to talk  
to men by the way."

"I know, you dork. I just said that to make him think I was sticking up for him."

"You were always good at reverse psychology."

"I can make anybody believe anything. Damon's no different."

"He is in some ways."

"How so? He seems like every other guy I've dated."

"Aimee, there's something I need to tell you about Damon and Stefan and it might be a bit of a shock, so  
you'll probably want to sit."

"What? Are they gay?" She laughed.

"No, no nothing like that. Um, do you remember all those animal attacks a few months ago?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, they weren't animals. It was Damon. He and Stefan are vampires." Aimee busted out laughing  
and didn't stop until she noticed Elena not laughing.

"Oh…you're not kidding are you?"

"Sometimes, I wish I was, but I'm not."

"Wow…uhm, that was unexpected. Now I see why you and Stefan were trying so hard to keep me  
away from Damon." She nodded. "But, I trust Damon. I don't think he would ever do anything to hurt  
me." They got to her porch and sat in the swing for a bit.

"And Stefan wouldn't do anything to hurt me, but can we just keep this our little secret? There aren't a  
lot of people that know."

"Who all knows?"

"Just me, Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy…oh and Ric."

"You mean Mr. Saltzman, the History teacher?"

"Yep, but that's because he's a vampire hunter."

"I knew it! Why doesn't he hunt Damon and Stefan?"

"It's a really, really, long story. I'll have to tell you another night. Jenna's waiting for me to come talk to  
her about her boyfriend problems."

"Ohh, okay. Let me know how that goes. Tell my Jenna I love her and to let me know when I need to  
kick a guy's ass."

"I'll tell her. Goodnight." Aimee's phone buzzed in her pocket because of a text message, but she didn't  
check it until Elena was safe inside her house, and she was walking home. She didn't know the number,  
but the message said,

"You think you have me fooled, but you have no idea. I can see right inside that pretty little mind,  
Aimee."


	3. Salvatore Residence, Damon Speaking

It sounded like something Damon would say, trying to play around, so she called him.

"Salvatore residence, Damon speaking." He answered.

"I got your message. Very funny."

"What message? I didn't even text you."

"Oh, so now you're gonna pretend to not know what I'm talking about? Real smooth Damon."

"I'm being serious Aimee. I didn't text you, and I won't…unless…" He changed his tone from serious to  
flirty. "Unless you want me to."

"Maybe after I figure out who's messing with me."

"I'll help if you want. I bet we'd make a great team."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"I would. Why don't you come over and we can start working?"

"Are you trying to flirt with me Damon Salvatore?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to flirt with you Aimee Erna? Are you gonna come over or what?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to come over?" She could see his smirk in her mind.

"Of course. I wouldn't tell you to come over if I didn't want you to, would I?"

"I never know with you. You play too much." He chuckled sexily.

"Hmm, that's what keeps things interesting. Hurry your ass up, I'm bored!" Then he hung up on her.  
*What a strange individual.* She thought.

When she got to the Salvatore mansion, she rang the bell and Stefan answered.

"Hey, what's going on? Damon told me you have a stalker or something?"

"I don't know what's happening, Stefan, and that annoys me."

"It's gonna be okay. We'll figure this out. That guy's an idiot for messing with you when you have me  
and Damon around…especially Damon."

"What about me?" Damon entered the room, and Aimee felt a sudden feeling of calmness. Like no one  
could hurt her because Damon was there.

"Like you weren't listening." Stefan said sarcastically. Damon shrugged his shoulders.

"What if it's another vampire?" She asked while Damon came and sat by her. They looked at each other  
with furrowed brows.

"Elena told you, didn't she?" Stefan asked. Aimee nodded. "Are you mad?"

"No, I don't really feel different at all. I'm very accepting. Anyways, it could be someone we know."

"Doesn't matter. He has no idea the shit he's just stepped in by sending you that message. Now, he's  
gotta deal with me."

"I'm gonna call Elena and tell her what's going on." Stefan walked into the other room.

"You're staying over for a few days. I need to make sure you're safe."

"Alright…I guess a couple nights won't hurt. I need to go to my house though and get a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like clothes and stuff."

"You can wear my clothes."

"I need other stuff too."

"No you don't. We have stuff here you can use. What kinda stuff?"

"Girl stuff…" He looked confused. "Oh my God, really Damon? Tampons!" I yelled.

"Oh…I see." Finally he got it. Aimee hated it when guys acted like periods were some big mystery.  
"Come on, then. I'll drive you."

The ride to her house was silent; Damon was just in thought. Aimee was thinking about who was stalking  
her and why. She was definitely not ugly. Some would argue that she was one of the most beautiful girls  
they have ever seen, but she didn't even know that many people here. She went inside hurrying to pack  
a bag and get out of there, and then she noticed something.

"I don't remember leaving my window open."


	4. No One's Laughing Sweetheart

Aimee told Damon about the window being open after she got back in the car. He immediately turned even more protective than he already was.

"Did they take anything?" He asked, gripping the steering wheel.

"I don't think so, but I really wasn't looking for anything out of the ordinary. Some of the papers on my  
desk were scattered like someone was reading them."

"What were they? Anything important?"

"No, not really. Just some thoughts I wrote down to put in my diary later." Damon scoffed. "What?  
Are you making fun of me for keeping a diary?" He smirked.

"No. I just think it's funny cause Stefan's got one too."

"What's so bad about keeping a diary?"

"It's not bad, just kinda careless to me. I mean, I assume you write some pretty important stuff in there  
right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, anyone could read it."

"No one's ever gonna find my diary unless I tell them exactly where it is. I have it hidden very well."

"Like where? You're bookshelf?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you. You'd be the first person to sneak into my house and read it."

"Aw, come on. I wouldn't do that…well, yeah maybe I would, but it's only because I'm curious about  
what goes on up here." He tapped her forehead and looked at her sideways, smiling.

"It's definitely a mystery, I'll tell you that much. Even I don't know what's going on up there sometimes.  
Hey, aren't vampires only allowed to come in if you invite them?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, if my stalker is a vampire, it has to be someone I've invited inside before. The only vampires I know  
are you and Stefan."

"And Caroline."

"Caroline's a vampire?"

"Yep. I actually had a part in her transformation."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't invite her to my house anyways. I don't even like her, vampire or not."

"Geez. Settle down. What she ever do to you?"

"Nothing. She's just an annoying, loud, spoiled princess who thinks she can get away with anything  
because her mom's the police chief." Damon went silent.

"Actually, her mom's on the council and isn't talking to her right now, so you could at least cut her a little  
slack. It would be the nice thing to do."

"The King of Assholes giving me lessons on being nice? Yeah, not happening."

"Hey, I get an 'e' for effort right?" He grinned.

"Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"You know what would really help me sleep tonight?" He raised an eyebrow, so she decided to play with  
him.

"A sedative?"

"Hm, not exactly what I had in mind."

"Why would I fight you for bed space when I can have a whole room to myself?" He shrugged.

"The rooms can get cold sometimes; you might need someone to snuggle with."

"Hmm tempting, but no. I think I can manage. Besides, doesn't every room have a fireplace?"

"Damn. There is just no easy way with you is there?"

"I'm not an easy woman, Damon."

"Yeah, I noticed. That's okay though, I love a good challenge." She rolled her eyes as they pulled up to  
his driveway. "The bed already has sheets on it. Towels are in the cabinet if you decide to take a bath.  
Goodnight." He went in the direction of his bedroom. Aimee could tell his ego/feelings were a little hurt;  
she felt kinda bad for him. "Damon." He turned around hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I like you okay? We have a good friend thing going here, and I would hate to lose that if we didn't  
work out." He smiled weakly, and then went to his room. She wished she could read him better…see  
what he's thinking. He's had plenty of time to practice hiding his emotions.

Aimee set her stuff down in one of the guest bedrooms and decided that the bath Damon mentioned  
earlier sounded amazing. She turned the hot water all the way on, poured tons of bubble bath in it, and  
stepped in, letting all the water and bubbles saturate her skin and hair. It was exactly what she needed.  
When she saw there were jacuzzi jets in the tub, she got the idea to get her iPod, so she got out real  
quick to grab it out of the room, and while she was in there, she felt wind rush behind her, but the  
window was closed, so it couldn't have been the wind. She felt it again.

"Hello?" She called out. Of course, no one answered. "Who's there?" There it went again as soon as  
she turned around. "Damon, stop playing with me. This isn't funny." After about a minute, it was silent  
and Aimee got fed up with it. "Ugh, whatever." And she went back to the bathroom, but what she saw  
triggered a scream from deep within her lungs that she didn't even knew existed. There on the mirror  
where the fog had collected, were the words, 'No one's laughing Sweetheart."


	5. Will You Stay With Me?

Damon was the first on the scene, followed by Stefan. Aimee was sitting on the bed with a towel around her, not wanting to even look at the bathroom.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." Damon said sarcastically.

"Damon, I need to talk to you in private." Stefan said. "Aimee, get dressed and meet us in the  
livingroom."

"Okay."

"There's only one person I can think of that uses that word more than normal." Stefan told Damon.

"I was thinking the exact same thing Stefan."

Aimee joined Damon and Stefan in the living room where they both had the same pissed off, knowing  
face.

"Okay, spill it. Who is it?" She asked.

"Aimee," Stefan started, "have you ever met a guy named Klaus?" *What a strange name…his parents  
must have hated him.* She thought.

"No."

"No…okay. Have you met anyone new recently? Like even for a few minutes or seconds? This is very  
important, so think carefully."

"Well, this guy came to my house wanting to use my phone because his car broke down. But his name  
was Nik, not Klaus." She explained.

"What did he look like?" Damon asked. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, British?"

"Yeah! Yeah that's him. Sexy lips, hot body, definitely him."

"Wait, what? Sexy? No Aimee, that's Klaus. He was planning that the whole time." Damon looked  
pissed again. "You invited him in didn't you?" Aimee looked down sheepishly.

"Yeah…" He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Aimee, you need to be careful about who you invite into your house. That's really the only place you  
could be protected."

"She could stay with Elena. Let me call her." Stefan walked out of the room to use his phone.

"Why'd you do it?" Damon asked.

"I don't know; I wasn't thinking. He seemed harmless to me."

"Yeah, all vampires seem harmless until they sink their teeth into your jugular."

"Sorry." He sighed again. "Stop sighing like that! You sound like my father after he found out I smoke."

"I didn't know it was bothering you." He smirked up at her and chuckled. "Cigarettes can kill you, you  
know?"

"Yeah? So can vampires and werewolves…and sometimes, witches."

"Touché."

"So, tell me more about Klaus."

"You thought I was an asshole right? Well, you haven't properly met him or his siblings. He had four  
brothers and a sister. They're what everyone calls 'The Originals' because they are the first vampires  
ever. Henrik died a long time ago and we killed Finn. So now it's just Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, and Kol.  
Klaus is a hybrid…a vampire and a werewolf. He almost killed Elena and Jenna just to achieve it. He's  
unpredictable, vicious, and doesn't let anyone stand in his way of what he wants. Elijah's not that bad.  
He's actually a decent guy, a man of his word, just don't threaten his family. Kol is worse than how  
Stefan and I used to be. For lack of a better word, he's the original ripper. A sadistic sociopath who does  
whatever he wants, no matter the consequences, and he has absolutely no concern of right and wrong.  
Rebekah…don't let her innocent look fool you. She's just as cruel and vindictive as he is. Although, she  
has her good qualities, I wouldn't stab her in the back…literally or figuratively. I believe she's just really  
bored and lonely. So yeah, they're extremely dysfunctional but they stick together."

"Sounds like a pretty psychotic family."

"You have no idea."

"Elena said you're more than welcome to stay at her house. Jenna's getting the guest room ready for  
you." Stefan said walking back into the room.

"Good, because I just really wanna sleep right now." Aimee turned to Damon. "Will you come stay with  
me?" He looked confused.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I feel safer with you there."

"Okay. Come on. Wanna ride Stef?"

"Umm, nah. I'll catch up with you later. I think I'm gonna do a little Klaus tracking."

"Be careful Stefan."

"You too Aimee."


	6. What's Happening To Me?

When they got to Elena's house, they ordered Chinese takeout, and when they were eating, they chatted and goofed off like they always did. Then, when everyone was through eating, Aimee went to  
take a shower so she'd feel clean and get some stuff cleared out of her head.

She stood in the shower letting her muscles relax under the hot water. She thought about Klaus and  
wondered why he was stalking her. What could he possibly want from her? She was just a normal  
human girl. She had no powers, no fangs of any kind. She didn't even think she was the most beautiful  
girl in the world. She was a normal, nice-looking twenty-two year old woman. It got to the point where  
she was so confused about all of this, she started to get angry. She steadied herself against the wall in  
front of her. She started breathing heavy, her hands turning into balled fists. Next thing she knew, she  
was looking at darkness.

When she woke up she was in the guest room with everyone surrounding her.

"What happened to me?" She asked looking around.

"You were passed out in the shower in a pool of your own blood. If I hadn't got there in time and healed  
you with my blood you'd be dead now." Damon said with a serious look on his face. Bonnie started to  
say something, but Aimee interrupted her by yelling at Damon.

"Oh my God Damon! I was naked!" He rolled his eyes.

"Really Aimee? I wasn't paying attention to your body parts; I was trying to save your life." Aimee  
forgot about what he could've seen and turned to Bonnie.

"Sorry Bonnie. You were saying?"

"Do you get bloody noses normally?" Bonnie asked, probably relieved to change back to the subject at  
hand.

"No, I've never had a bloody nose before in my life. I don't even remember getting the bloody nose in  
the first place." She answered. "What's happening to me?"

"I think I know what's going on." Bonnie said.

"What? You think she's a witch or something?" Damon said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes; that's exactly what I think." She was obviously serious and didn't think Damon's joke was very  
funny.

"This could work to our advantage." Damon stated. "Klaus probably doesn't even know Aimee's a  
witch." Aimee was still in shock at the fact that Bonnie thought she was a witch; She was barely  
registering what everyone was saying.

"I can't be a witch." Aimee said. They were completely ignoring her, talking about Klaus's plans. She was  
starting to get agitated. "Hello? I'm still here." They still ignored her. "Listen to me!" Aimee yelled. All  
of a sudden, every light upstairs shattered. The only light was the glowing of the embers in the fireplace.  
Everyone went quiet and looked at her. After her little outburst and the heat from her anger went away  
Aimee asked, "was that me?" Bonnie nodded.

"Aimee, its gonna be okay. I know it's a lot to process. I went through the same thing, and I can help  
you. Why don't you just try to get some sleep and we'll work on it in the morning?"

"Okay." Everyone told her goodnight and left except for Damon. When he got up to leave she told him  
to stay. He smiled.

"I was just turning off the light." He crawled in bed beside Aimee and wrapped her up in his protecting  
arms, and she finally went to sleep.


	7. Kol Mikaelson

Aimee woke up to find that Damon was gone and replaced himself with a note that said,

"Aimee, I'm sorry I had to leave so early. Stefan needed my help with something Klaus related…it seemed  
pretty important. So, I'll see you soon. Damon."

She walked downstairs to find Elena, Jeremy, and Jenna at the table, whispering something, but as soon  
as they saw her, they stopped.

"Hey, Bonnie's coming over in a little bit. She wants to help you learn some spells." Elena said. Aimee  
ignored her comment, and asked what she needed to ask.

"What were you guys talking about?" Their eyes shifted.

"Uhm, it wasn't really important." Elena lied.

"Well, it must be pretty important if you're keeping it from me and lying about it." Aimee snapped. She  
was definitely having mood swings…she blamed her uncontrolled magical abilities…that or it may or may  
not have been that time of the month. Jenna and Jeremy really wanted to tell her, but neither of them  
said a word, so Aimee left and started walking to The Grill. She got there pretty quickly because of how  
aggravated she was at Elena. It just wasn't her day today. And to top that off, some idiot in a black  
Ferrari convertible zoomed past her, almost turning her into roadkill. The car came to a screeching halt in  
front of the grill. She couldn't see the man very clearly except for the back of his head, which she glared  
daggers at; she was marching over there to give him a piece of her mind. She was really a force to be  
reckoned with today. He stepped out of the car, and that's when she got a really good look at him. She  
forgot everything in that moment, forgot what she was going to say to him, forgot what he did, and  
forgot what she was doing. He was a whole foot taller than her, with young features, even though she  
could tell he was a couple years older. His body looked like it had been sculpted by angels, and she  
wondered if his skin was as soft as it looked. He took his sunshades off and threw them in the passenger  
seat, revealing a pair of mysterious dark-chocolate brown eyes. Then Aimee remembered what she was  
doing and snapped out of her little daze.

"Hey you!" She shouted harshly. He whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"Are you talking to me, Darling?" Of course, all of the jerks in this town had to be sexy and British.

"Yeah you. You almost ran over me back there. What the hell is your problem asshole?" He looked  
oddly amused that she was enraged and directing her anger towards him. He smirked, and then  
suddenly looked very dangerous, like a cute cuddly animal that had just turned into a predator. Maybe  
confronting him was a bad idea. He stalked towards her in a menacing fashion. He was five inches from  
her face, looking much taller than she had originally thought, when he stated darkly,

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Her heartbeat quickened but she swallowed her fear and stood up to  
him, because that's just the kind of girl she was.

"I really don't care who you are. Heed my warning and watch where you're going next time." She  
turned to go into the grill, but he grabbed her wrist, pretty roughly, and definitely strong enough to leave  
a bruise. He got so close to her face she could feel his breath touch her lips. Any flame of courage she  
had was quickly extinguished.

"You know, I like pretty little things with sharp tongues." He growled, stroking her cheek as she glared at  
him.

"Let go of me." She tried desperately to free herself, but to no avail.

"Kol Mikaelson. Remember the name Darling, because you will be seeing me again." He shoved her arm  
away and arrogantly stomped past Damon, who was coming out of the Grill. Their eyes locked for a  
second as they exchanged glares. Aimee looked down at her wrist, seeing the light blue bruise forming  
on her skin. Then she got to thinking about his name. Mikaelson. Kol Mikaelson. Klaus's brother?

"Aimee?"

"Oh, good. Just the vampire I needed to talk to." He put his hand up signaling her to be quiet.

"Shh; you wanna tell me why were you talking to Baby Klaus? I thought I told you to stay away from  
them?" She told him what happened and why she had gotten mixed up in this conversation in the first  
place. She was using hand gestures for emphasis and that's how Damon saw the hand-shaped bruise.  
He too grabbed her wrist, but unlike Kol, he was gentle about it. "Did he do this to you?" Aimee nodded  
and a pissed-off look formed on his face.

"Wait Damon, before you go and do anything stupid, I'm fine. There's no need to start any more  
trouble."

"Oh, believe me, Kol started this, and I'm about to finish it." He went back inside the grill with Aimee  
trailing behind, attempting and failing miserably to stop him.

"Please Damon. Let's just go. Don't cause a scene." Because that's exactly what he was about to do.  
That's what he always did. He liked to make a spectacle of things. Kol was sitting at the bar next to  
another man who had his back turned. They both had a glass with some kind of liquor in it.

"Don't you two have anything better to do then drink the entire alcohol supply?" Damon addressed  
both of them and they turned around. The man sitting beside Kol was Nik. Kol ignored Damon and  
smirked proudly at Aimee, like he had won some sort of bet.

"I told you you'd be seeing me again. You just couldn't stay away could you, Love?" Aimee rolled her  
eyes. The one thing in this world she could not stand was egotistical jerks…and she had just recently met  
the biggest one. Nik was looking at her in a way that she couldn't explain. It was like he was admiring  
her, taking her appearance in and binding it to his mind…a little creepy, yes, but she was mesmerized. It  
only lasted for a moment, before she felt the need to confront him.

"So, Nik how's your car? Or should I call you Klaus now?" She asked sarcastically. He smiled.

"I can assure you Sweetheart, I had good reason for lying."

"And what reason would that be? What could possibly be a good explanation as to why you would lie to  
someone, break into their house, and then stalk them when it's clear they want nothing to do with you?"  
Klaus suddenly looked infuriated. What was it about these Mikaelson boys and their extremely short  
tempers? Kol and Damon were watching the scene unfold both with apprehension and curiosity.

"Well, it seems to me that you don't have a choice in the matter. Even with the Salvatores at your every  
beck and call. I'm a Mikaelson. We always get what we want." He looked at Kol and nodded. It all  
happened too fast for Aimee to realize exactly what was happening. Kol grabbed the sides of Damon's  
face and snapped his neck, causing him to collapse to the ground. Klaus snatched her up and all she  
remembered was moving very fast and everything going black.


	8. The Mikaelson Manor

When Aimee finally opened her eyes, she was in a luxurious, king sized bed with red, silk sheets and a  
black canopy that was closed, shielding her from the rest of the room. She remembered Kol snapping  
Damon's neck, and Klaus kidnapping her…or would it be witchnapping? Whatever he did, she knew it  
wasn't for anything good. She searched around for her cell phone, not really believing she would find it.  
If you kidnap someone, you usually take their phone so they can't call for help. Needless to say, she  
didn't find her phone. A knock on the door startled her, so she did the first thing she thought of, hide.  
In her hiding spot, which was a wardrobe on the other side of the room, she could see what was going  
on. Klaus had entered the room with a tray of food. Then she realized, how stupid could you be to hide  
from a vampire? They can hear your heartbeat…smell your fear. It's pointless to hide.

"You can come out of the wardrobe Sweetheart. I won't harm you." For some strange reason, she  
believed him, and stepped out her hiding spot. "There's my girl. I brought you breakfast." He sat it  
down on the coffee table at the edge of the bed. Aimee eyed the food suspiciously. "Now what reason  
would I have to poison your food? I need you alive. Eat." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm not hungry." She said stubbornly. Actually, she was starving, but she wasn't about to cave in and  
eat what he gave her, no matter how delicious that omelet looked. Her stomach then decided to deceive  
her and growl at the thought of food, contradicting her statement. Klaus chuckled.

"Your stomach seems to disagree." She didn't eat before she went to the Grill, and add that to however  
long she'd been there. She decided it was in her best interests to at least taste it. "How is it?" She  
sighed. The food was actually amazing.

"It's fine." She lied. "Now are you gonna tell me what you want with me? Why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm afraid I'll be the one asking questions today-"

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing."

"You're very bold for such a small person. What are the Salvatores planning?"

"How the hell should I know? They never keep me in the loop. And even if I did know, what makes you  
think I would tell you?"

"You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your sister would you?" He threatened.

"What have you done with my sister?!" She started to freak out. How did he know anything about her  
sister? How did he know she even existed?

"Nothing…if you cooperate. What? You thought they didn't have vampires and werewolves in New  
York? You should be relieved to know she's safe; my hybrids are keeping a close eye on her."

"Your hybrids?"

"Yes, I created them. It would be wise not to cross me, Aimee. And to keep you from being tempted to  
leave, I'm afraid I'll have to take some drastic measures." He was suddenly in front of her, locking her  
eyes in a trance, and she was lost staring deeply into his blue orbs. She couldn't look away, even if she  
wanted to because he was hypnotizing her. "You will never leave this property until I say otherwise."

"I will never leave…" She repeated numbly. When she blinked, he was gone, but she knew he had just  
compelled her, and there was nothing she could do about it. She finished her breakfast and decided that  
if she was gonna stay here, she would explore…and she would make it her personal goal to be the most  
annoying hostage this family has ever seen. She made her way down to the kitchen, peeking into rooms  
as she went along to better familiarize herself. She found a study, with rows upon rows of books, a  
cherry-oak wood desk, and an elegant maroon sofa in front of a black marble fireplace, which was the  
centerpiece of the entire room. They also had a parlor, lined with couches that matched the sofa in the  
study, and a stylish beverage bar with barstools to go with it. Down the spiral staircase was a ballroom  
with white granite floors, gold marble pillars and a high ceiling, and the kitchen was gigantic. It even had  
two ovens! The dark limestone counters wrapped all the way around the kitchen. An island sat in the  
middle of it. It had a built-in cuttingboard and a handsome set of kitchen knives to the left of it. She  
could've spent all day in that kitchen whipping up a bunch of…blood. That's all they had in their fridge.  
Blood…gross. She should've expected that from a family of vampires. She went back upstairs to the  
bedrooms and did some more exploring. She came across one room that was definitely a boy's room.  
The bed was unmade and to the right of the bed was a slightly open bathroom door with steam coming  
out of it. Someone was in the shower. There were clothes on the floor and hanging out of the dresser.  
There was a TV with an Xbox 360…that's what gave it away. She started looking at the games until-

"It's pretty rude to snoop, Darling." Of course, it had to be his room. Aimee cringed at the conceited  
voice she had learned to recognize. She turned to face Kol, whose wet, towel-clad body surely did not  
go unnoticed. The man seemed to have a tight hold on her fear-o-meter, and turned it on as he pleased.  
She thought if she just flirted with him a little, he wouldn't feel the urge to be an asshole all the time. It  
was worth a shot, even though the idea could very well explode in her face.

"Well, I am going to be living here for while it seems. So, I figured I should get to know who I'm living  
with." She couldn't stop staring at his body. She couldn't even tear her eyes away for more than five  
seconds. She didn't want him to think she was into him. That would just put her in a whole other mess  
entirely that she did not want to be in.

"Like what you see?" He smirked arrogantly and went to his dresser to dig for clothes. She rolled her  
eyes, ignoring the question and tried to play up her flirty side, even though she was out of practice with  
boys.

"I was just thinking what better way to get to know someone than to search their bedroom." She rolled  
her eyes at herself for being so idiotic. Couldn't she have come up with anything better to say than 'oh I  
was searching your room so I could know more about you"? What a creepy thing to say. She shouldn't  
be this nervous. It's Kol for crying out loud! He looked at her for a second, and then seemed to agree.

"That could be true, but, if you really are interested like you're implying, why not come to me instead of  
plundering about in my room?" She couldn't think of anything to say so she shrugged to keep herself  
from saying something stupid again. It was hard to focus on words when he was standing there in front  
of her in a towel, which he had then decided to let fall to the floor.

"Oh my God! Kol! Really?" Aimee's eyes jumped out of her skull and, before she could see more of  
what she'd already seen, she immediately covered her eyes and dashed out the door.

"Until next time, Love!"


	9. Barbie Klaus

Damon bolted up out of his forced unconsciousness. Those damn Originals! They had this planned the  
whole time! And he let Aimee just walk right into their trap. Damon stood up, his neck sore from being  
snapped, and looked around. He was in the alley behind the grill. Kol must have dragged his body here  
while Klaus took off with Aimee. He had to have passed it off as 'helping an intoxicated friend out the  
door'. How else would Kol have gotten Damon out of there without anyone noticing? Damon was  
beyond pissed off. He was seething, infuriated, and ready to tear all of Klaus's limbs off. But he knew that  
wouldn't be the smart thing to do, so he called Stefan.

"Klaus has Aimee." Damon told him. Stefan let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the hell happened?" He asked.

"He and Kol ambushed us at the Grill. Kol snapped my neck and Klaus just took off. What do we do?"  
Stefan sighed. He was thinking.

"Well, we can't just show up and rescue her. Klaus has probably compelled her not to leave, so even if  
we did get to her, we couldn't leave with her. She's stuck there until Klaus tells her she can go."

"I was afraid of that. Well, we could dagger him. That would break the compulsion."

"And what are we supposed to dagger him with, Damon? Klaus has all the daggers hidden away in his  
mansion somewhere."

"Damn it! I forgot about that. I guess, and I hate to say this especially out loud, but we're gonna have  
to play along and find out what his plans are. Until then, Aimee's his prisoner."

Aimee had retreated to the study, her nose buried in a book, trying desperately to get Kol's naked body  
out of her mind. Then she suddenly felt another presence beside her. She prayed to God it wasn't Kol,  
but for fear that it was, she didn't look away from her book.

"You must be Kol's new plaything." Great…another British person, just what Aimee needed. She finally  
looked up to see a girl about her age, with straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

"No, actually I'm Klaus's prisoner. You must be his sister, Rebekah? I'm Aimee."

"Ah, yes. Nik has mentioned you. He has big plans for you."

"I've noticed, although he refuses to tell me what they are."

"Well, that's Nik for you. He's always been secretive and not sharing anything with anyone. He doesn't  
trust easily."

"Duly noted. And as for Kol, I don't want to be associated with him in any way, shape, or form because  
he's just so…"

"Insufferable? Arrogant? Conceited?"

"Yes! Finally, someone actually understands me. You know, I've heard some pretty bad things about  
you Rebekah, but you really don't seem all that bad." Rebekah looked genuinely grateful. She smiled.

"I have my moments."

"Sister, I see you've met my latest entertainment."

"Speak of the Devil and he shall appear." Aimee didn't bother whispering; she knew Kol would hear her  
anyways…deep down, she kinda wanted him to. Rebekah snickered.

"Isn't she amusing?" Kol stood right beside Aimee, playing with her hair while talking with Rebekah. "She  
has a clever tongue this one. Pity no instructions came with the package. That's all right, though; I'm  
more of a hands-on learner." He whispered the last bit in Aimee's ear, causing a shiver to race down her  
spine. There was a definite sexual tone behind that sentence.

"Kol, why don't you leave the poor girl alone? She's here because Nik needs her and I don't think he  
kidnapped her for your sexual desires." Kol shrugged indifferently.

"Yes well, while Nik is getting his affairs in order, I don't see why I can't help myself to whatever I please."  
He grinned maliciously as Rebekah shook her head and left the study. She clearly was not going to be  
any help. "Come on Aimee. Let's have some fun." Kol stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I think I'll pass." Aimee finally spoke up, smacking his hand away.

"Awh, why's that? It's unfair that you've already seen me naked and I've seen nothing of you." He  
smirked at her.

"I didn't intentionally look at your nakedness; you let the towel fall. I didn't have a choice. Now will you  
please leave me alone?" She busied herself in her book once again, trying to ignore him, but it was  
proving to be very difficult…especially since he started massaging her shoulders. She tensed up at his  
touch.

"Relax Darling." She didn't listen, no matter how much she wanted to. "Why are you so tense? Do I  
make you nervous?" He whispered in her ear as he slowly moved locks of her hair, revealing her neck.  
Aimee wanted to lie, but she knew he would be able to tell. This vampire had too much of a hold on her  
mental stability.

"A little."

"Only a little?" His breath caressed her neck as he spoke and then he inhaled the scent of her blood.  
When did he get close enough for her to feel his breath? He started to feel the monster inside of him,  
scratching to get free. The purple veins beneath his eyes were becoming apparent and his canines  
extended. He wanted to sink his fangs deep into her flesh and savor the taste of that warm, crimson  
liquid that had always been the purpose of his existence. He was so close to getting what he wanted; he  
could almost taste the sweet liquid before his fangs pierced her skin, before her blood even touched his  
lips. Aimee gasped in pain. She wasn't expecting Kol to do that. Kol closed his eyes in pleasure, relishing  
in the sugary taste of her blood. Her blood tasted like vanilla and raspberries, confirming what he already  
assumed, that she was a virgin. All of them tasted like this, and Kol was definitely one to have a sweet  
tooth for virgin blood.

"Kol! What the hell are you doing?" His older brother pulled him off of Aimee and slammed him against  
the far wall. Klaus's voice had startled Aimee, causing her to jump. She silently thanked him for barging  
in when he did. If he hadn't, she would've been turned into a walking blood bank by now. Kol tilted his  
head back, glaring at the ceiling in annoyance and defiantly stared at Nik. He'd just about had it with him  
and his strange desire to keep the girl safe.

"Now look what you've done Nik. You've gone and spoiled our fun." He wiped the excess blood from his  
mouth with a bored expression on his face.

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news Kol, but she is not here for your amusement. Exercise some  
restraint, or you'll find yourself back in a box."

"Hey, no need to be nasty about it."

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me. Now, you  
listen closely Kol. Stay away from Aimee. Do you understand?" That's exactly what Kol needed to hear.  
Nik was giving him a rule…a rule that would be all too enjoyable to break. He grinned arrogantly.

"Fine, I won't touch her. You have my word." And he disappeared. Klaus turned to Aimee.

"Are you alright?" He asked, actually sounding concerned. Aimee still held her hand up to her neck.

"I'm fine. I—I think I'm just gonna go take a nap." Aimee headed up the stairs to her room, ignoring  
Klaus's worried stare. She didn't know what to do about the bite marks on her neck, so she just sat  
there on her bed listening to the rain outside. There was a soft tapping at her door.

"Aimee?" It was Rebekah.

"Come in."

"Hey. Nik told me what happened. I was coming to see if you'd let me heal you." Aimee then noticed a  
glass in Rebekah's hand.

"Oh sure, I guess. Hopefully you don't get the sudden urge to bite me like your brother did."

"I'm not my brother. He bit you because he wanted to, not because he had to." Aimee nodded in  
understanding. Rebekah bit her wrist and let some of her blood fall into the glass. "Have you had  
vampire blood before?" She asked.

"Yeah, Damon's done it before. It tastes weird, but I know what it does." She took the glass from  
Rebekah and downed the blood like it was a shot of alcohol.

"Get some sleep. It'll help heal the bite quicker." She left and Aimee laid back against her pillows. Within  
minutes, she was asleep.

Aimee woke up in a cold, damp forest with a strange feeling in her stomach. It felt as if she knew  
something bad was about to happen. Confused, she looked around and took in her surroundings. Trees  
and fog surrounded her on all sides. There were no traces of wildlife at all; something was definitely  
wrong; it shouldn't be this quiet. Then she saw a figure in the distance. It was a girl, dressed in a flowing  
white gown. The gown was so long, covering her feet; it looked as if she was floating. Her pale  
complexion made her look like a ghost. And there was something about her strawberry-blonde hair that  
reminded her of her sister. It was her sister.

"Danielle?" Aimee called out. The girl didn't answer. She didn't even appear to have heard her. She  
called out once more, louder. Still her sister didn't answer. Then, Klaus appeared from out of the  
shadows and towered over Danielle. He grabbed her and started dragging her away into the darkness.  
Aimee started to run to her aid, but Kol was suddenly in front of her.

"Where you off to, Darling? You belong to me now, and I'm never letting you leave." He grabbed  
Aimee's arms to prevent her from helping her sister, and used his vampire strength to force her to the  
ground onto her back. He started ripping her clothes off like they were sheets of paper, but she couldn't  
fight him off and save her sister at the same time. All she could see was Klaus force-feeding Danielle his  
blood and then he snapped her neck. If Danielle woke up, she would wake up as a new vampire. Kol  
made her stand up and Klaus was suddenly in front of her within a second, using his vampire speed.

"Don't look so surprised, Sweetheart. This is only the beginning." He walked back to Danielle who was  
just waking up. He looked into her eyes. "Feed." He compelled her. Both of the brothers held Aimee  
back, so Danielle could complete the transition with Aimee's blood. Without warning, she sunk her teeth into her neck.


	10. Ulterior Motives

Aimee jolted awake and screamed. She was still in her bed, not in the forest. It was only a dream.  
Breathing heavily, she put a hand to her neck, where the bite was almost healed up, but that didn't excuse what Kol did. She needed to call Danielle. She needed to make sure she was okay. But Klaus would never return her phone, and there was only one person who would take amusement in deceiving their brother and not care if they got caught…and that was Kol. Rebekah busted through the door in panic and anger.

"Where is he?" She asked roughly.

"It wasn't Kol. I just had a nightmare…it felt so real." She told Rebekah about her nightmare, and about  
asking Kol to get her phone back from Klaus. Rebekah shrugged.

"You could try it, but I can't promise he won't ask for anything in return."

"Okay, wait here. You'll know if I need help." Aimee looked around the mansion for Kol, finally finding him  
in the library playing the Xbox. He seemed to be putting all of his attention into the game, she wondered  
if he even heard her come in. She hated to admit it, but he looked really cute focusing on the screen like  
that.

"Are you going to say what you need to say or keep staring?" And there goes the cuteness flying right  
out the window. He smirked. Aimee rolled her eyes, wishing he couldn't read her like an open book.

"I was just wondering if you would do me a small favor." She asked and he paused the game to face her.

"Depends on what it is." He raised an eyebrow.

"I need you to steal my phone back from Klaus." He chuckled.

"Why would I do that? Why not ask your best friend Rebekah?"

"Rebekah doesn't wanna get caught, and I know you won't care if he catches you." Kol nodded and  
folded his arms across his chest.

"Alright, I'll do it…but I'll need something in return." Aimee took a deep breath.

"I thought you might say that." She moved her hair from her neck. "Here." Kol shook his head and  
walked up to her.

"I've already had that. I want something else." He fixed her hair back to where it was. His games were  
beginning to frustrate her.

"Well what do you want then?"

"Go on a date with me."


	11. Date With Kol Pt I

"He wants me to go on a date with him…" Aimee was back in her room with Rebekah, fuming. Rebekah had a puzzled look on her face.

"What the hell?"

"Exactly. He's so confusing. What do I do?"

"Well, he can't take you far. Honestly Aimee, I don't see any harm in it."

"Really?"

"I mean, he could've asked you to do something a lot worse. I'm truly surprised he didn't ask you for  
blood or sex…or both." Finally, Aimee agreed to get the date over with, but she still pouted. Suddenly,  
Rebekah perked up. "I know what you need."

"What?"

"Get dressed. We're going to the 20's dance at the high school." Aimee was excited. She was actually  
excited to go to a high school dance.

"But, I don't have anything to wear."

"Follow me." Rebekah led her to another room that was down the hall from Aimee's. It was one of the  
rooms she hadn't explored because after Kol's room, she didn't feel the need to do anymore exploring.  
Rebekah's room was huge! It looked like a medieval princess room, and the closet was a room by itself.  
"We're probably the same size, pick whatever you want." She let Aimee try on different dresses until she  
picked out a lavender gown that made her emerald green eyes stand out. Then they did each other's  
hair and makeup. "I haven't done girly things like this since I was a human. You look beautiful Aimee."

"You do too Rebekah." They went down to the parlor to have a drink before the dance and Klaus was  
there having his own drink. He looked at the girls suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"And where are you ladies off to?"

"Going out." Rebekah stated smugly.

"How are you going out if I've compelled Aimee not to leave the area?" He said just as arrogantly. The  
girls frowned.

"Can't you just take the compulsion off for tonight Nik?" She pleaded.

"Do you mistake me for a fool Rebekah? That would be like calling the Salvatores here myself and  
handing her over." They glared at each other for a few seconds before Aimee spoke up.

"It's okay Bekah. Go. I'll find something else to do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go. I'll be fine." Rebekah nodded and then left for the dance. Klaus left soon after. Aimee  
poured herself a drink and sat at the bar.

"So, how about that date?" Aimee turned to see Kol, dressed in a tuxedo, and looking very handsome.  
Of course, she would never admit that out loud to anyone, especially him. She was still pretty nervous  
around him. Why wouldn't she be? He was intimidating, strong, ruthless, and didn't care about  
anyone's opinion of him. He lived his life the way he wanted and God have mercy on the poor soul who  
stood in his way or tried to tell him what to do. But Aimee was the type of person to pick out all the good  
things about a person, regardless of any evils they may have committed. And she saw good in Kol too.  
Yes, it was buried deep down inside of him where no one would ever find it, but Aimee refused to believe  
that he was 100% heartless. She knew there were good things. She just needed to find them. And  
though he would never admit to it, Kol wanted her to be the one to see the good. He just didn't know  
how to tell her that.

"You know, I'd much rather sit here and drink the rest of this alcohol." Kol glared at her. He wasn't used  
to women giving him negative attention. "But, I really want my phone, so let's just get this over with."  
Aimee stood up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, while Kol smirked.

"Right, this is all about your precious phone. You can't stand there and tell me that's all you want." He  
looked her up and down and stood really close to her.

"And what is it exactly that you think I want Kol?" She looked at him deeply with those eyes, green as  
gemstones, and he felt like she was looking into his soul. If she was a vampire she need only look at him  
with those eyes and she'd be able to compel him. He stared back at her with a smoldering look.

"I think you're bored with your life. You want to see some change. You want adventure, excitement,  
and maybe even some danger. If you haven't noticed Darling, I'm the only one in this town who fits  
those qualities."

"Well, there is Damon." She smiled sarcastically, pouring herself another drink. He narrowed his eyes at  
the name.

"Damon is hardly worth the trouble. Besides, he loves Elena." Aimee frowned. He had obviously hit a  
nerve. She turned on him.

"How do you know what love is like? You're heartless and cruel. You don't know anything about love."  
She spoke with such a harsh tone; Kol was stunned by the viciousness of it. A solemn look took over his  
features, and Aimee saw what she thought was a flicker of sadness.

"You're wrong. I was in love…once."


	12. Date With Kol Pt II

Aimee suddenly regretted saying such mean things to him, but she was angry. She lashed out instinctively.

"What happened?" She asked timidly.

"It was a very long time ago…before mother turned my siblings and me into vampires. There was a girl  
who lived in the same village as us, Tatia. Nik and Elijah were so obsessed with her; they didn't even  
realize that I loved her too. Then, our mother turned us into vampires, but Tatia didn't care. She still  
accepted me for the monster I was. We were going to run off together, but Nik's love for her blinded  
him from his own evils. He killed her. It hurt so much, I didn't even want to feel it anymore. I flipped my  
switch, and my humanity has been turned off ever since. So don't tell me I know nothing of love Aimee.  
I know more than you think." Aimee didn't know what to say to that. She didn't think he was even  
capable of love. "Ever since then, the only things I love are blood and sex. And occasionally, causing  
others misery, so I don't have to feel mine. You shouldn't be so quick to judge Aimee. That's how you  
end up getting hurt." He said with sincerity.

"Are you threatening me Kol?"

"No. I'm just talking from experience. Trust me Darling, if I was going to threaten you, you would know  
it." Aimee narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Now, do you want your phone back or not?" Aimee  
nodded. "Good. Let's dance." He took her hand and led her to the ballroom. Aimee looked around at  
the scene. It had been decorated for a party that obviously wasn't happening anymore. Aimee turned  
to Kol.

"Did you do this?"

"Well, we were going to have a ball, but something came up. So, I decided to use it to our advantage."  
He pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button, turning on a slow song. Kol noticed Aimee  
frown when the song came on. "What's wrong?"

"I've never slow-danced with anyone before. I'm not even sure I know how." Kol smiled.

"I'll teach you. And you don't even have to move." Kol picked her up by her waist so she was standing  
on his feet and they began to dance.

"You're a really good dancer Kol." She flattered him, even though his ego really didn't need the extra  
fluff. He smirked.

"I know. I've had years to perfect any talent I wish to acquire."

"A simple 'thank you' would've been just fine." Kol pursed his lips in thought.

"You're a pretty good student." The compliment sounded strange coming from his mouth. He wasn't  
used to giving people praise; he was usually the one receiving it.

"Thank you." She smiled. "See? It's not that hard."

"It is for someone like me."

"I don't think there's anyone in this world, living or dead, that's quite like you." Kol chuckled.

"You're definitely right about that Darling." They stopped dancing and Kol grabbed her hand. Aimee  
looked up at him curiously.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I want to show you something."


End file.
